The invention resides in a pneumatic deceleration arrangement including a cylinder in which a piston with a piston rod is movably supported and which is provided with at least one piston seal element to delimit a displacement chamber from a compensation chamber wherein, by a pressure in the displacement chamber and a vacuum in the compensation chamber, a force is generated by a stroke movement of the piston which is opposite to the direction of movement of the piston.
DE 103 13 659 A1 discloses such a retardation arrangement. However, the forces generated during the deceleration in such an arrangement may vary upon repeated actuation over a large range.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic deceleration arrangement which has only a small variation range of deceleration forces.